EridanXSollux: Work For It
by munbun
Summary: EridanXSollux blackrom smut for my friend Luxy. Based on Homestuck Sexcanon #6040. When Sollux finally lets Eridan dominate, the young psionic makes him work for it.


Sollux chuckled as his kismesis struggled and keened against the bonds he held him so tightly in. The seadweller's fins flared and fluttered as the violet blood yelled at him.  
"Sol this isn't fuckin funny that HURTS!" Eridan yelped out as Sollux suddenly tightened his psionics over the base of his bulge.  
Sollux laid back on the couch, completely undressed and stroking his dual bulges slowly, just so Eridan could watch them curl and writhe. Eridan watched with a hungry, lustful look. He was pinned up against the wall, without a stitch of clothing on either, nook quivering with need. Sollux loved seeing him so helpless, trails of red and blue psionics all over his body. Sollux let them dip, briefly, down to Eridan's nook and slip in shallowly, making Eridan moan pathetically.  
"Sol, please, I'm beggin you here for release." he whimpered, bulge thrashing against the ring of psionics around it's base.  
Sollux just sighed and sat up, teasing his fingers along the lines of Eridan's gills, making them flutter. Eridan coughed in response and went pale for a few minutes as he tried to breathe properly. Sollux watched without interest as Eridan glared at him, glasses slipping down his face. Sollux took his glasses off and tossed them to the side, grinning as he heard the cracking of the frames. Eridan shot insults at him, hands so tight into fists his knuckles were white.  
Sollux took his own shades off and set them to the side, being overly careful. Eridan had broken the other pair in their last romp, which made Sollux a very unhappy camper.  
But now, the tables had turned.  
Sollux dropped his psionic hold on Eridan. Eridan leaped for him instantly, but Sollux caught him again, this time the psionics were more painful as they fluctuated in temperature. Sollux cackled as he watched Eridan's expression, who looked like Christmas had been cancelled. Sollux sighed and finally let Eridan go.  
Eridan slid into Sollux's lap, forcing him to lay back with a hand on one of his littler horns, twisting it painfully. He spread his legs and examined the soft folds of the yellow blood's nook, bulge lapping at the slit. Briefly, his tip brushed over the small bundle of nerves above his nook, making Sollux squirm. But Eridan didn't stray long, pressing his bulge into Sollux's nook as he held his leg up, thumb claw digging into his thigh. Sollux moaned as Eridan filled him up, eyes fluttering closed.  
Eridan started thrusting before Sollux had time to adjust, making him squirm and bitch about the pain. Eridan paid no attention, wanting to just get off and fill the lowblood up with his color. It was more than he deserved to have his royal bulge gracing the stretched out nook lips that squeezed his bulge so wonderfully. Sollux certainly seemed to think otherwise, but he was just starting to sink into the pleasure of it all, do he didn't complain.  
Eridan kissed at his neck as he pounded into his nook, palms pressed against his grub scars to make him squirm and cry out. Sollux was certainly squirmy, his nook was hardly ever touched. Most people, if they ever topped him, would ride his bulges. He didn't blame them, he was pretty well-endowed.  
Sollux was thrown over the edge a little earlier than Eridan, due to his nook being so sensitive to the rough treatment he was receiving. Each downstroke of Eridan's hips made Sollux's nook stretch the tiniest bit more, sending twinges of pain coursing through his body. Eridan watched as his disgusting material flowed from his nook and bulges, coating himself in the horrible yellow color. How disgusting, he thought as he rammed into Sollux as punishment for coming so soon before him. Sollux whimpered and moaned breathily, panting as he tried to recover from his orgasm, begging beneath his breath for Eridan to slow down for just a bit.  
Eridan didn't listen to a word Sollux said, currently caught up in trying to drive himself to completion before Sollux could get a second orgasm in. Soon enough, or even sooner than he expected, Eridan was driven to completion as Sollux sent a sudden spasm of psionics across his horns, bulge, and nook. Eridan trembled over Sollux as he pulled out after, the lowblood's nook filled to the brim with brilliant violet, panting. Eridan collapsed on top of him and barely registered Sollux's arms wrapping around him as he was slowly lapsing in and out of consciousness.  
He was soon woken from his doze by a dual set of fangs to his fin. "Like fuck you're passing out now, I don't need to deal with your horror terrors." Sollux mumbled, getting up slowly and trying to drag Eridan along with. Eridan got up reluctantly and followed him to bed, suddenly aware of a soft, vibrating noise..  
"Sol are you fucking buzzing."  
"Shut up."


End file.
